


Vision

by orchidbreezefc



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: Duck and Minerva figure out sleeping arrangements.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I never in a million years thought I would ship this but Justin McElroy is a goddamn genius and has totally opened my eyes. Thank you for your service, sir, now I have no choice but to give heteros rights. *salutes*

Duck should probably have known that sleeping arrangements were going to be a whole-ass ordeal before now, but he had been so distracted by the packing and moving shit that it didn't really cross his mind until it was time to settle in. But now here he is, across from Minerva, who is making it a whole-ass ordeal.

"Wayne Newton," she instructs, "I will take the side of the bed nearest the entryway. Since you are no longer in possession of a sword, I will assume point position." She pulls the covers back and looks expectantly at Duck. "Is this formation amenable to you?"

Duck gapes at her for a long time, hands stilling on the buttons of his shirt as he stares in utter disbelief. She is wearing a massive nightshirt and pink pajama pants with little yellow ducks on them, which she had insisted on buying as soon as the connection had been explained to her. She'd had to be stopped from changing into them in the middle of the store. 

He glances at her massive Zweihander sword, propped against the nightstand, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. It's too much to process for a few seconds.

"Minnie," Duck begins, his voice coming a little strangled. "You--we--none of that is really necessary."

Minerva raises her eyebrows. "I do not understand."

"I mean--for one thing, that's usually my side of the bed," Duck points out lamely.

"That may be, but _strategically_\--"

Duck can't help himself from laughing at this point. It's just bedtime, he's just trying to get a simple night's sleep, for god's sake. "Christ, did you do this when you were staying with Leo, too, or--"

Minerva's eyebrows pull together and her hand on the blanket tightens. "Do what, Wayne Newton, exactly what am I doing?"

Duck stops himself laughing. She's Minerva. Of course she's Minerva, why would he have expected her to be any less Minerva when preparing to be unconscious? "Sorry, 'Nerva," he says, scrubbing his hand over his face. "You're just bein' you, I know that, I'd never--you know I wouldn't change that for the world. It's just strange sometimes."

Minerva doesn't let up on the frown, but it changes from defensive to something like insecurity, if she's capable of that. "Strange. Yes. I am like that sometimes--I have mangled some Earth custom again, hm?"

"No, Minerva, it's nothing like that." Duck leans over the bed, getting one knee up on it, and uncurls her fisted hand with his fingers to hold it. "'S cute, all right?"

Minerva looks down at their hands and her lips twitch. "Aw, look at you, that's a smile!" Duck presses, leaning in further. "You're smiling, I can see it."

Minerva clears her throat and shakes her head a little. "Be that as it may, Wayne Newton, I still think--our strategy must--I would like you to cosign my choice of tactic, as my equal and partner."

Duck's face softens. Of course--this is an expression of affection and trust for her. "Yeah, Min, that sounds pretty good I think. Though really, if we get robbed or somethin', the poor bastard's gonna have a hard enough time as it is. We don't need to gild the lily, you know what I mean? They're pretty screwed either way, choosing this apartment." He changes his grip on her hand and tugs her toward the center of the bed. "Now how about you come over here and be my big spoon."

"Big spoon?" she echoes, eyes lighting up in curiosity. "I know what that is, but in this context--"

"Here. Lemme show you, it's gonna change your life." Duck wriggles out of his shirt and slacks, then climbs under the covers. He maneuvers her flush against his back and pulls her arm over his chest, interlacing their fingers over his heart.

He can feel Minerva inhale deeply, experimentally. "Wayne Newton, this is a terrible position from a defensive standpoint."

"And how about from a comfy and havin' a good night's sleep standpoint?" he asks, craning his neck back to face her.

She's smiling again despite herself. "I imagine for that it will be satisfactory," she says in a softer voice than Duck has possibly ever heard from her. She drops a kiss on his cheek before nuzzling into him, sword forgotten.


End file.
